You Make Everything Okay
by lukeyandlou
Summary: A series of seven one shots following 2016 Leorai week - stories about two star-crossed ninjas who get through the pain and darkness of their tragedies with the passion of loving each other. Prompts include: Injury, Reunion, Space Heroes, Dating, Snow, Evil AU, and a surprise from me at the end.
1. Home

_**Yes, I am aware that Tumblr's event Leorai week occurred last week, but my wifi was down at the time and I'm too big of a fan to miss out on such things. So here will be a little book of seven one shots following the prompts of 2016 Leorai Week.**_

 _ **The title of this set is a line from 'My Demons' by Starset (dope song, you should check it out). All of the one shots follow the basic theme of making everything okay, so I thought it was appropriate. Great tune for this ship in my opinion.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I did not win the powerball, so I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or any characters associated. Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman didn't win the powerball either, but they created this worldwide franchise before anyone else could. However, Viacom and Nickelodeon own it now because they're rich motherfuckers.**_

 **PROMPT ONE: INJURED**

 **SUMMARY: Leo breaks into Shredder's Lair to rescue Karai, but things don't go as easy as first intended.**

 **PAIRING: Leonardo/Karai**

 **WARNINGS: Violence (the prompt makes that pretty obvious) & Language**

She couldn't help but feel a tremble down her spine as she sensed the presence of him, storming with ambition nearby.

During the deadly, miserable days of being locked up against her will in the place she used to call her home had been absolutely exhausting – every second of imprisonment filling her veins with a taste of dishonor and some deep hint of weakness. Weakness was a foreign emotion – previously banned from her psyche and one of the only things in existence that can make her bones tremble in fear in the thought of. After all of these days of nothing but the company of darkness and fears, she dreamed of nothing more than the escape to anyplace else.

Preferably, any place with _him._

And despite her nightly dreams of him helping her break out from the newfound hell, the only thing she feared more than her own weakness was seeing his pure blue eyes enter the door to this horrid place.

Thanks to years of training to be a kuniochi, Karai knew immediately when someone had broken into the Foot Clan's lair that night, and she knew exactly that it could be no one other than Leonardo.

The worst part was that she knew exactly what his intentions were, and that the young ninja would lose his life before leaving her here again.

Karai tucked her knees to the tremble in her chin, hazel eyes glued on the dirty cement below her. Even after days of escape plans and attempts at a breakout, she remained locked in the small cell at the end of the cold, dark hall, helpless to leave the small and dirty place that she had been left in.

Ever since the fateful night of learning that her entire life was a lie, her existence became a constant game of being locked up by the man who raised her and ending up in the dreaded place again and again after many failed escapes. She wasn't assured that her life would be normal ever again, or if she was now subjected to a tale of captivity. She had no doubt in her that Leo would give everything he had in order to free her, but from someone who knew the Shredder more than anyone, the foolish teens hardly had even a chance.

If the anxiety stricken young girl who had been training far less years than Oroku Saki could understand Leo's presence so quickly, she knew he didn't have much time until a very fatal discovery occurred.

" _Karai_ ," the whisper hissed from the ceiling corner above, soon the form of Leonardo stealthily crawling closer to her cell.

Karai's eyes widened in panic, thinking of what she could do to get him out of here before it would be too late.

" _Leave Leo! You can't be here! Please!"_ she hissed back, anguished worry filling her voice.

"I'm not going without you Karai, whether you like or not. Just hang on, I've got to get you out of there," he replies, dropping down to the concrete on the other side of the metal gate.

"Why, is it a pleasure to have your company, Leonardo. I was just beginning to grow _unamused_ ," the deep and menacing voice from the hallway drenches the air with a thick thirst for violence, his final word confirming his need to take a life at his hands right in that very room.

"Leo, _RUN!_ Get out of here now! I'll be fine, you have to leave!" Karai pleaded, trying her best not to allow the tears to well into her wide eyes.

Leo sighed, carefully laying his hand on the gate. "I'm sorry, Karai. I am not going to let them do this to you anymore. I _have_ to keep you safe, and that is the priority," he responds, a low mumble that only she's meant to hear. Karai shakes her head rapidly in terror, feeling the thunder shake the ground with every coming step of the evil man in the metal suit. Racketing her body with every movement.

"Well, isn't that touching. It is always quite unfortunate that such a petty feeling often ends in the shedding of blood. What was it called again? _Love?"_ a low chuckle builds in the man's throat, scraping his deadly blades against the concrete.

It was then that Leo stood up as high as his body let him and looked straight into the eye of his enemy, his own usual loving and passive blue eyes feeling with only determination and hatred towards the man in front of him. "I am not afraid to face you, Shredder. I am not the child I was before, and I know that I can end you. After tonight, you will never harm another member of my family again," he speaks, and Karai almost trembled from the unrecognizable tone in his voice. That Leo that she had come to know, that she had come to _love,_ was always one of strong spirit and passion, but never had she seen this kind of deep, angered emotion. Never had he shown such a craving for vengeance, such courage to defeat his opponent, such calling that killing the enemy was the only way he could go on ever again.

Never had she seen him act so much like she would.

Shredder's menacing laugh echoes across the room, the echo bouncing off of every wall and corner. "Well so be it, _turtle._ There is nothing I would enjoy more than taking your life with my hands right in front of the dishonor of a child I have. Karai, tonight you will learn a lesson about playing with Hamato," Shredder threatens.

"You will never have the satisfaction of taking anything else from me ever again. And she will never be your child, she will always be Hamato!" Leo replies, raising his voice and drawing his weapons securely from his belt.

With a raging roar, Shredder pounces into combat, Leo immediately blocking his strike. With that, the battle intensifies, raw fighting and determination to win from both opponents. Karai had never seen Leo fight with such ambition, with such lack of mercy. Her anxiety continued to grow as it escalated, as the blood and wounds from successful hits started growing on both opponents. It was clear that Leo had trained harder than he ever had before in order for this moment, proving himself to be an even more noble warrior than ever before. Karai couldn't believe that the shy, awkward teenager she had first met in what felt like a whole different lifetime was now the raw, passionate and powerful ninja bringing competition to a clan leader who was almost considered undefeatable.

Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, Leo used a kata that she had never seen before, released with a loud yell of ambition and determination, the sharp blade of his katanas slicing through the air. Within this movement, the weapons split the lock on her fence straight in half, only to turn around and land a strong blow across Oroku Saki's collarbone.

The man yelled in pain and flew to the other side of the room, seconds passing with no activity from him. Karai pushed on the gate as hard as she could, seeing that it could open easily now that the lock was broken. However, the door remained jammed closed by nailing on the floorboard, and she knew she would have to take time that she didn't have to open it.

Leo stared into the darkness that Shredder had flown into, then turned to look at Karai with eyes full of ecstatic happiness and honor and a warm smile growing across his face. Leonardo had never felt better about something in his entire life.

"It's okay now Karai, it's all over. I'm going to get you out of there, and then we are going to go home," he says calmly, limping over to the cell. Karai struggles to let words escape, knowing Saki couldn't be defeated that easily. Things just weren't going to end this simple and she was sure of that.

Leo rose his katana to slice the row of nails holding the door down, making the mistake of having his back fully turned to the darkness. It was then that Karai noticed the bloody metal man emerging from the darkness, silently creeping closer with his large blades risen.

"LEONARDO! WATCH OUT!" she screamed, sending Leo quickly turning around. As soon as his body faced the Shredder, before he could even react or move his weapon, the large blades sliced across Leonardo's chest, ripping deeply into his plastron. Shredder smiled in satisfaction as he saw the young ninja's face freeze in anguish as the devastating blow tore through him.

"NO!" Karai immediately cried, feeling every single organ in her body just stop. No, this couldn't be happening. Not Leo. Not her Leonardo. No. NO. NO!

Karai had lived an entire lifetime of craving vengeance, all from different things over time. All she had ever known was learning what it was to kill, what it was to use blood to take back what was taken from her. Yet after everything that she's been through, she had never experienced this feeling of firing, hateful adrenaline that was taking over her. It was like something that wasn't even her, something that was only pain and death, had taken complete control of her.

Shredder turned his back to Karai, leaning on top of Leo's weak body. His entire plastron was now drenched in blood, but the ninja remained alive, harsh breaths escaping from his mouth.

"You are nothing but a naïve little fool. How could you even expect that a fighter as low as you can defeat me? All that you've done is help me get my fun, and the satisfaction of keeping the life of Hamato Yoshi's oldest child. Next, I will slaughter the rest of your pathetic family and I will finally have my revenge. Goodbye, Leonardo. Thank you for all of the entertainment," Shredder taunts before raising his blades to slit Leo's throat. Leo looks up in pain and fear, a sadness in his eyes that his body could not fully contain.

She wasn't sure if it was the hatred for Saki, fate, or a trigger in her heart from seeing such a state in the eyes of Leonardo that set her off. Yet there was something, whether it was always in her or something that love and grief had taught her, that gave Karai the strength to burst open the door with all of her mite. No matter how it happened, the nails were ripped from the ground and scattered all over the room after Karai had completely kicked the door down, sending her body flying out of the cell. Without even thinking about it, she picked up Leonardo's katana from the floor and sliced the Shredder's throat, feeling a twisted satisfaction from putting an end to all of the evil that radiated from inside that man.

Shredder fell gasping for air, blood squirting from his open neck and all over any silver that was left on the metal. He grasped at his throat in shock, since the entire thing had happened so quickly that he had even been caught off guard. Karai stood out of breath, herself not even understanding what she just did or how it even was possible.

"You will never hurt anyone ever again, Oroku Saki." Karai wheezed with hatred radiating in her breath.

She yanked off the metal top suit, despite his many attempts to stop her.

"Go rot in hell, fucker," she whispered in his ear, before plunging the katana straight in his heart.

When she was sure that Oroku Saki could not return, she didn't take the time to contemplate what she had done before running back to Leo.

"Leonardo," she cried, staring in horror at his broken body. There was close to nothing that wasn't tattered and shredded, and his chest was bleeding at an incredibly rapid pace. It was a miracle that he was still conscious.

"Y-you…You ki-killed him?" Leo whispered, his pained eyes staring up at Karai.

 _Lovely, beautiful Karai. The one he swore he'd give his life for no matter what._

"Yes Leo," she answered quickly, "He isn't going to hurt us ever again."

A smile grows on Leo's face, warm satisfaction pumping in his heart.

 _They had won. Oroku Saki is dead._

"Y-you're safe now, Ka-Karai. Y-You're free," he replies.

Karai tightens both of her hands into one of his, feeling so small and so large at the same time. After all of the pain that she endured, nothing stung more than seeing Leo so vulnerable and broken.

"That's right. We're going to be okay now, Leonardo. _You_ are going to be okay," she said, staring down at all of the blood.

"You-you can go home now. Go home. I'm o-okay n-now," he whispers.

"No, Leo. I'm not going without you. You're going to be fine, I promise! We've just gotta go get you help. Just stay awake, okay? Don't close your eyes," she commands, complete panic inside her. She didn't know how to use words, didn't know how to use nonviolence to express how she felt. She wanted to tell Leonardo how much she loved him, that he was the most important person to her in this entire universe, that she wouldn't ever want to live without him. No matter how hard she tried, the words refused to leave her mouth.

However, as the tears started to run down her cheeks, she looked down at Leonardo. And as her eyes in locked with his, their damaged souls baring into each other, she knew that somehow he understood. No words were necessary for him to know exactly how much she loved him.

"C'mon Leo, we're going home," she says simply, delicately wrapping his body in her arms. Karai had never been more gentle with anything in her life, as if he was the most precious thing she had ever handled. She wrapped his arms around her neck and held him up, beginning the run into the night. The run to save her Leo. The run to go home.

Leo buried his tortured face in her torso, taking in the feeling that is Karai. So lovely, so right. The fast beats of her heart and warmth of her chest reminding him that she was there with him and nothing could go wrong again. It was that moment that he knew no matter what, every single thing was going to be okay.

For they had brought each other home the second that they were finally in each other's arms.

And there was no other place either of them would rather be.


	2. Here

**PROMPT 2: REUNION**

 **SUMMARY: After months of separation and loneliness, Leo and Karai fantasize about being together again and wander into the night with their thoughts. Sadly, things are not as simple as they seem to be.**

 **PAIRING: LEONARDO/KARAI**

 **WARNINGS: LANGUAGE**

 **SETTING: INBETWEEN 'RETURN TO NEW YORK' AND 'SERPENT HUNT' OF 2012 SERIES**

Leonardo lay in the bed of his temporary home, eyes wide open and enclosed on the ceiling. It was so ecstatic that he was back home, back with his father and that everyone was alright to the point where he hadn't even considered sleeping. Of course, it was very scary to have his own home destroyed and having to stay in the pizza place, having the entire city over run by kraang, everything being so damn different from anything he's ever known. On the contrary, at least everybody in his family was alright.

 _But not everybody._

Leo's eyes began to water as he turned onto his side, his sniffle of pouring fear the first sound to hit his ears in hours. He sat up quickly, staring around at any surrounding he could make out in the darkness. He saw his brothers, father, Casey and April all sleeping soundly, the first night of real sleep they had gotten in months. A tiny smile grew across Leo's face, comforted by their breathing bodies. He felt a lot more whole inside seeing all of them there with him, safe and sound.

 _But he will never be complete without her being here too._

Leo swung himself over the side, one hand gripping the sheet tightly and the other over his face. It had been many months since the last time he had seen Karai in person. His beautiful Karai, struck by even more tragedy that could have maybe been prevented if he had just done a little bit more, been a little bit stronger. He was used to her stubborn nature and perseverance; her headstrong personality was one of his favorite things about her. Of course, the naive teens should have known that it would be what brought her an unfortunate fate.

 _If only he tried a little bit harder, his love would be here with him. He had failed her._

Leo's feet pattered out of bed, drifting him towards the window to the ghost town of New York. He stared out at the stars, their beauty looking so distorted with the wrongness of the environment. Somewhere out in that horror town, Karai was hiding amongst the madness. She had spent months lost and confused, not even her identity left, just waiting for him to come and help her.

 _She had spent months all alone, thinking that he had meant to leave without her._

The thought alone of what Karai must have endured made Leo shake himself fully awake, silently putting on his mask and an abandoned coat he had found on the racket. He geared himself up, nodding towards his determined reflection in the glass.

As long as he was around, he swore Karai would not spend one more night alone. He was going to find her, and he was going to fix her.

 _Fixing her would be the only thing that can fix himself._

Karai startled awake from her slumber, swinging her head awake with a hiss. Expecting to find an unwanted intruder, she searched around her hiding place she had dug under the pier and saw nothing but the sand. She sighed and lay her head back down, not understanding what had caused her to burst awake. The temperatures of the night were violently cold, especially in her current serpent form, but she had grown accustom to the chill after months of sleeping out here on her own, with nothing to keep her warm. It had been even worse during the winter time, when there had been snowfall. At the time, she wasn't even sure if she would survive it, not that it would matter if she didn't. Yet for some perplexing explanation, she was surviving, not quite sure what her body's motives were. Perhaps it was that for someday she would be free and happy, she wouldn't have to live like this forever.

 _Perhaps one day, she will see him again._

After everything she had lost, all of her reasons to hate this place and living itself, nothing kept her hearting beater more than the fantasy of meeting again with Leonardo. Of course, after every passing day that she lost and more realization on how fucked everything actually is, the realist in her told her that she would never see him again, that her existence was now just a lost cause. However, very deep in her soul where the lover existed, something told her to keep holding on; it wouldn't be long now.

A day never passed where she didn't think of Leonardo, the loveliest person she had ever met. Even after all of the wrong that she had done to him and his family, all of the dishonor that she had committed, all of the trouble she had caused, he always continued to care for her. No matter what she did, how poorly she treated him, he would always be there to make sure she was alright. Something in her told her that was supposed to be unconditional love, something she had never known before.

 _Unconditional means forever._

Forever meaning that he would still love her today, no matter where he was.

A small tear slipped out of the emerald green eye, memories of Leo swooping through her haunted mind. He would make her okay. He was going to come for her, and he was going to save her from this. From her identity, from her deformity, from herself.

Tilting her head with a pain of sadness, she departed as quickly as she could from her little hiding place. Slithering into the night, she zipped towards the Byerly Building, her and Leo's favorite place. Perhaps visiting it could give her enough comfort to fall asleep again.

To imagine that he was here and that everything was going to be alright.

Hours passed since Leo had snuck outside, wandering around every inch of New York in search of Karai. He knew it would be nearly impossible to find her, considering that she is trying to hide and, being a kuniochi, is very damn good at it. He wished that Karai would just let him handle her, show her face and let them take care of her. She knew that her mutant form was unpredictable and dangerous, and she could not live with herself if she hurt Leonardo. Furthermore, before the invasion had occurred, Karai had been keeping her distance.

Finding that he could not find her secret location on his own while sleep deprived, Leo fell to the floor I frustration. He pressed his face into the cement, hot tears welling into his eyes, realizing that all of his attempts were hopeless. He was a failure, and nothing he could ever do was good enough to save Karai.

Pulling back a pained sob, Leo rose to his feet, continuing on. He was not at all ready to return home, so he decided to go back to that old place that he hasn't visited in forever. The very building where he had first lay eyes on her, where they had spent the most of their treasured memories.

The trip to the building was slow, his feet heavy with stress feeling like weights to his ankles with every step. Silent tears stroke Leonardo's cheeks, a feeling he could not describe yanking at his heart.

Nostalgia and pain pumped his veins as he climbed the building, feeling just as he did when he snuck out at night to meet with her. Only now, everything was so much different. All of those innocent times had been taken for granted.

As soon as Leo reached the top of the building, something reached his eyes that physically made his heart stop, as if it were about to contort.

There, laying on the roof of the building with her head resting in her arms and anguished tears pouring down her scaly skin was the snake form of Karai, too distraught to feel his presence behind her.

Leo froze where he stood, paralyzed by shock in what was before him. Could this be true? Is she really here, was it really that easy?

Leo's chin trembled, trying to find the words to say. His breaths became shaky, his heart beating loud enough for him to hear without feeling it.

"K-Karai?" he says, just above a whisper.

Karai's head darts in his direction, hissing in a startle. As soon as she lays eyes on him, she freezes in place. Of course, this couldn't be reality. This couldn't be actual Leo standing there in front of her. Yet she saw the wide bright blue eyes staring back at her, his tear stained green face which was slightly tinted red from the breeze, his blue mask flowing in the wind.

It must be him. He was too beautiful, breathing right in front of her, to be another figment of her imagination.

The two stood exactly in place for a few more minutes, eyes interlocked. After the initial shock of his presence began lightening, Karai moved as slowly and delicately possible towards him. Finally, she got close enough to feel his breaths against her snout, coming in a steady pace. She shapeshifts into the more human form before getting to close to him, slowly raising her palm and lightly caressing his cheek. After coming into each other's touch, the broken teens finally realized the reality of the situation.

After all these months, they were finally reunited.

Leo broke into tears and harshly jumped into Karai's arms, both of them falling on top of each other. Leo began breaking into sobs, holding Karai as close to him as possible, his strong arms wrapped tightly around her frail body and one of his hands against her soft hair.

"Le-Leo," she tries to say, the mutation making it difficult to speak. She hoped she could hold the shapeshift long enough, for her fully serpent form was too dangerous to be so close to Leo.

 _Leonardo_. _Here he was, their sobbing bodies intertwined, holding her as close as possible. He was here. She was safe, and everything is going to be alright._

"I'm here, Karai," he whispers, "I'm here and I'm never going to leave you. I'm here, and I always will be."

Karai sobbed and tightening her grip around Leonardo, not wanting to ever let go in fear that he'd disappear again. She knew now that living without him was an expectation that she'd never be able to meet. Yet she knew their time was limited, soon she would turn back into a state that she could not control and she would have to stay away from him until he could find a way to change her back.

"Wa-Watch out. I'm n-not sa-safe," she says sadly, the snake tongue resting between her lips.

"Karai, I can never be afraid of you. I know you'd never hurt me," he replies, nuzzling his cheek into her neck.

"I co-could never h-hurt you. Th-that's wh-why I need to stay aw-away," she whispers, the pain evident in her voice. She pulls up a bit so that she and Leo are sitting up, pushing her face into his shoulder for a second longer. Leo rests his head on top of hers, taking in the smell of her hair.

"We need each other, Karai. I need you. I couldn't handle it if you were gone again. You need to come home with me, and we will fix you. We can help you get better, and then you can be free," he responds.

Karai pulls her face away from his body, her small hands on his shoulders as she looks down in sadness. "I-I'm afraid it is-isn't that sim-simple. We ne-need the ret-retro mutagen fir-first," she says, grimacing in disgust at her mutation.

Leo stares down in frustration, his mouth pressing into a grim line. There are some things that he can simply not control.

Karai leans in to kiss him on the cheek before pushing back and morphing back into the full serpent form, causing her to push as far back from Leo as she could. Nothing hurt her more than not remaining in his arms forever, but she knew his safety was more important than her needs.

She pushes back as Leo reluctantly comes closer, pausing when she reaches the end of the building.

"You're still so beautiful to me," he whispers, taking in her serpent form.

Karai's eyes closed in hurt, wanting nothing more than to stay with him forever.

"I-I ha-have to g-go. I-I'll be wa-waiting for you, Le-Leo. I kn-know yo-you'll co-come ba-back for m-me," she says, smiling as much as she could in her current form before disappearing. As hard as it was to leave Leo, she knew that now that he was around, everything would be alright. He was here to save her, and that's what he was going to do. Nothing would ever be bad like this again.

Leo stares at the empty space where Karai had been then at his own hands, then at the light reflecting off of the full moon. He smiles to himself, still feeling her warmth on his body.

"I'll find you again soon, Karai. We will find you and we will save you from all of this. I will save you," he says, hoping that even though she'd be too far to hear him, she would get his message in heart.


	3. Infatuations

**PROPMT 3: SPACE HEROES**

 **SUMMARY: When Karai is feeling distraught her first night in the lair, Leonardo shows her what makes him feel better when he's down and she realizes everything she needs to make her feel better is right in front of her.**

 **PAIRING: LEONARDO/KARAI**

 **WARNINGS: N/A**

 **SETTING: Some time in "Vengeance is Mine" of 2k12, directly when Karai arrives with them to the lair. Before she sneaks out and all that shit goes down.**

Karai couldn't help the strangled cry that escaped her lips into the sheets.

Everything in her life had escalated so quickly and she just hadn't had time to catch up with it all. It isn't an everyday thing that one discovers their entire life had been a life, they had spent years losing blood and tears to chase a vengeance that wasn't even valid and are now hiding away from a place that they once called home. The kuniochi had always considered herself a strong and independent individual who could withstand any amount of pain in the name of her honor, but something about this situation was too much for what she's ever comprehended. Sure, she was a deadly ninja who was trained to brave through any battles no matter how dangerous, but beneath it all she was still just a sixteen-year-old girl. Such adjustments and realizations were terrifying, and no matter how hard it was for her to admit it, she was scared. All she wanted now was to crawl into a ball of self security and hide herself from this cruel world.

Karai shook her head in shame with every warm tear that slid from her hazel eyes. She was too noble a warrior to shed tears like a small child. What would the Shredder think if he had seen her in this state, showing such pathetic weakness?

 _Shredder._ Karai winced to taste his name in her mind, bringing out so many complex thoughts. The man who had raised her, who she loved and admired as her very father. The man who had lied to her for her entire life and trained her to kill the man he had stolen her from. The man who had killed her mother.

Karai wasn't a fool. As soon as she was aware of the truth, she could understand exactly what must have happened. Knowing herself, having her assumptions confirmed would snap her sorrowful emotions into anger, a differently aimed taste for revenge. After all, such reactions were all she's ever known.

Perhaps, bad was all she'll ever be. It's been too long to undo all of the bitter hatred that welled up her heart. She was good for nothing, and after all that's happened, had no place to belong. It was only her and her negativity.

The realization of her true form sent more tears down her face. Deep down, Karai truly wanted to be good. She never wanted to cause harm that was unnessacary, never wanted to be consumed by darkness. She always hoped that somewhere underneath everything she had a little bit of light, a little bit potential to bring good into the world.

She was assured that any hopes of that were only fantasies – imaginary traits that a girl like her could never live up to.

Karai tucked the pillow to her chest and cried with it, knowing an inanimate object could not scowl at her in disgust. After all, she had spent a lifetime crying herself to sleep with only her pillow to comfort her after the days when Shredder had been too rough on her.

Karai froze when the door to her guest room creaked open, a concerned eye reflecting back at her. Karai's eyes widened and her cries silenced, afraid of being seen in her vulnerable position. She would never be able to live that down.

"Karai? You doing alright?" Leonardo's soft voice entering the room. His presence was almost enough to soothe her nerves entirely, feeling a large weight off of her chest yet at the same time a tense fear and vulnerability.

"I-I just got up to get a glass of water," she lied, cursing at the stutter on her tongue. She was typically so good at letting dishonesty flow from her mouth, since she was a kuniochi trained in deception.

Leo sighed, hesitantly sitting at the foot of the bed. "Karai, I grew up with three younger brothers. You can't fool me with this kind of stuff. Now, which one was it? Nightmare or over-thinking?" his voice is comforting, the tone wanting Karai to break her walls entirely and just climb into his arms. However, she was too rigid for those kind of actions and she hated that.

She pulled herself to sit up, looking sadly into his eyes and then back down at the ground. She closed her eyes and turned her head away, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "Everything's just been really hard. I don't know what to do anymore. There's so much negativity in me and I don't know how to channel it."

Leo sighed in understand, contemplating on what he could do to make Karai feel better. It tore at his heart to see her so sad, a sight that made everything in this world unnatural, as if all of the planets have fallen from orbit. She never deserved to be unhappy, and he would give her all that he had to make sure that wasn't the case. Yet when it came down to it in the moment, what could he do?

"I know how you feel. Well, not exactly, but in the main idea. I feel pretty down a lot of the time, and it can make you feel pretty hopeless, pretty empty. I understand that. It's a horrible feeling that no one deserves," he says. _Especially not you._

Karai only pulls her knees to her chin, her eyes opening but still glancing away from him. "And what do you do in those moments? When you feel that way, what is it that allows you to escape?"

Leo leans against the bed leg, a small smile peeking on his face. "Well, there is something that always seems to work. It's been there with me forever, always a background comfort through my life. I can spend a lot of time with it, investing in It online too. It lets me meet people like me and lets me see a whole variety of art you would never know existed. I apply it to my life a lot, trying ever day to live within it. I suppose it's the biggest distraction, the thing that keeps me balanced and happy when I'm feeling disconnected to myself."

"And what exactly is that?" Karai asks, raising her eyebrow in curiosity.

Leo sighs, setting his hands on his thighs. "C'mon, I'll show you."

Karai takes Leo's hand and follows her to the living room, dark and isolated. Leo hits a light and gestures her to the couch, making sure she feels comfortable. Karai watches in confusion when Leo switches on the TV and reaches for a box of video cassettes.

"Leo, those are vintage! You know how much you could make off of them?" Karai says, not sure if Leo understood the human value of these old things.

"I would never sell them; they were pretty hard to collect in the first place. I've been acquiring them over time all my life, but now I finally have the complete series," he explains.

"So these are…cartoons?" she fathoms.

"Well yes, but they mean a lot more to a lot of people. It tells a really good story, and it's full of action and romance and sci-fi and it's really intense. You'll love it!" he says, some kind of innocent excitement in his tone of voice. Karai watches in awe as Leo's eyes begin to shine, a big grin across his face.

"Well…if they mean so much to you, I'll give it a shot," Karai says, leaning into the other side of the couch.

As the first episode began to air, Karai tried her best to pay attention to the story but was too infatuated by Leonardo to pull her attention onto anything else. His big blue eyes were wide and plastered to the screen, an admirable gleam soaking inside. There was no telling how many times he had watched this episode, but he seemed equally amazed with every image. Karai couldn't help but smile as she gazed at him, feeling a deep rage of affection in heart that was full of unfamiliarity.

"So, didn't you love it?!" Leo exasperates when the credits roll, popping the tape out of the player and overly eager to put another one in.

To be honest, Karai hadn't exactly paid any attention to what was going on. "Hmm… would have never assumed you to be a geek. Adorable, really."

Leo lightly scowled, relying on approval of his favorite thing by the girl who means so much to him. It was not exactly something that could be explained, but Karai loving Space Heroes would probably be the only thing Leo needs to never be sad again.

"It gets really good as the episodes go on, I promise!" he says, leaning back. His arm swings over, unintentionally swinging around Karai's small yet strong shoulders.

Both of the teens tense lightly, a bright shade of rose consuming Leo's cheeks immediately. Karai smiles at his expression, leaning her head gently on his plastron in order to relax him.

More hours of the nothing passed with no sounds other than the tv, Leo trying to take in the happiness of everything around him. Hours with nothing but two of his greatest happiness's. Karai had to admit that the show was a bit more interesting than it had first let on, but what had warmed her the most was the genuine pure happiness that existed in Leonardo when he watched. It was as if the ninja he was trained to be, the stoic and fearless warrior that he usually is who was forced to grow up way too fast, zipped back into the innocent teenager that he was supposed to be. What he would have been, if they didn't have to live this life. It was as if she was feeling the real Leonardo, and it was in that moment that she knew she never wanted to let him go.

"This is the finale! This is the best one!" Leo squealed, his hand gripping tightly on Karai's. She couldn't help but giggle, looking at him as if he were the most precious thing in the world.

Karai gasps as the main character Captain Ryan makes a sacrifice for his team, remaining with his ship as it falls to destruction. She gasps even more when she feels Leo shudder, his eyes welling with tears.

"What a hero," Leo whispers, admiration powerful.

As the credits roll, Leo collapses in an emotional mess. "It is so painful to watch every time. I wish I could be as honorable as Captain Ryan one day."

She wanted to tell him that he was the most honorable person she had ever met.

"I'm sure you will be. You're strong, brave and handsome – Hell, you could be an even better Captain Ryan than Captain Ryan."

Leonardo blushed, a peachy feeling melting inside his cheeks.

"So, wasn't it awesome?! The way that Captain Ryan gave everything for his team, all of the action and suspense and the way the good guys always won," Leo exclaims, the happy gleam back in his eye.

"Don't you have enough of that in your own life?" she smirked.

"The day I live the life of Captain Ryan is the day I will finally feel right in this world," he laughed, getting off the coach to put the cassettes away. Karai's face dropped a little bit when she disconnected his warmth.

"Well anyways, this is my little happiness," Leo explains as he begins to put the videos carefully back into their box. "It always makes me cheer up when I'm feeling down. There's a community of fans online and so much cool stuff to get into, it's a really good distraction. Besides, it's real nice to have a place where I finally feel accepted," he says.

Karai sighs sadly, feeling sympathy for Leonardo. She never imagined how hard his life must be.

"It's great that you have that, Leo," she smiles out of genuine kindness. Maybe she had some light after all. It just took him to get it out of her.

"I don't know if it helped you any to watch, probably not. Sorry for making you sit around with me all night," he laughs.

"No, it's okay Leonardo. It truly did lift my spirits a lot more. Thank you, Leo. I could never survive this without you," she replies.

A wide smile grows across Leo's face. It felt as if everything he ever wanted was falling into place. He had never been more proud of himself in his life. He knew that under the headstrong, hard imaged girl that Karai played herself to be, there was light. There was kindness, sensitivity and love.

"Well, it's actually pretty late now. I should be getting you back to bed," he says as he puts the box back on the shelf.

"Or maybe we could just sleep out here, y'know, you and me on the couch," she stutters, hope raging through her.

Leo grins warmly, "Of course."

Truth was, neither of them thought they could fall asleep without each other ever again.

Leo switched off the light, finding his way through the darkness back to the couch. He slipped on beside Karai, pulling the blanket over them while he wrapped his arm around her frame. So strong and powerful, yet so small and gentle. So much energy all packaged in one, a painting of every pigment of color. Leonardo had never seen something more beautiful.

"Goodnight, Leo," she says, resting her fingers over his arm.

"Goodnight, Karai," he replies.

Karai has a smile on her face as she falls asleep, her mind overtaken with warm thoughts. His infatuation with Space Heroes allowed her to see right through him, the honor that he had trusted her with something that meant so much to him. Both of the headstrong teens had stripped themselves down to their true forms, allowing each other to see sides of them that they sometimes forgot existed.

For Karai, her infatuation with Leo's infatuations was the only thing that made all of this mess feel okay again.

And for the first night in ages, they both finally slept. They didn't know what was to come in the future, but whatever it was, they were ready.

 _ **A/N: Reviews mean a lot to me! Please let me know what's on your mind (:**_


	4. Just One Night

**PROMPT 4: DATING**

 **SUMMARY: Although they could never go out and do the things that a normal couple could, Leo and Karai still find a way to have one night just for them in the midst of all the madness.**

 **PAIRING: Leonardo/Karai**

 **WARNINGS: Light Language**

 **SETTING: Nothing specific, you could imagine it wherever you want at this point**

Karai remained in front of the mirror for a few moments after she had finished applying lipstick, fingering her bangs and assuring that the artificial markings on her face were absolutely perfect.

Of course, she had been wearing her unique style of make up for a few years now, but for some reason tonight she had doubts in whether she looked enough presentable. The strange paranoias bewildered the girl, never suspecting herself to behave in this sort of way. She had always grown up believing that she was too advanced for these type of things.

Behaving like a love sick school girl with a crush.Pathetic.

Karai sighed as she took one last glance at herself in the mirror and then at the clock, deciding it was time to go while she had the chance. Although she never before minded being late to anything, something in her was telling her that with that she needs to be precise.

Last night, Leonardo had informed her to meet him in the alley at 9:45PM, that he had something special planned. She didn't know exactly what he had in mind, but the shine in his eyes told her that it was going to be nice. Something she hadn't ever known until she met Leonardo.

Karai was very confused as to what was going on with her, the way she was behaving and the feelings she was getting were all so foreign. Nothing she'd ever imagine herself getting into. Yet there she was, in a brand new outfit and cherry blossom perfume, behaving like teenage girls are supposed to. Getting butterflies and nerves over meeting up with a boy.

If you told her a year ago that she'd be in this situation now, she'd probably die of shock.

Soon, she arrived at the edge of the alley, her pace growing a bit slower. What if she got here too early? Would she look easy, like she had been sitting and waiting for this moment all day? Even if that much was true, she would never let anyone know.

To her luck, in the alley she could already make out the form of Leonardo. He was standing with one of his feet against the wall, the other tapping rhythmically. When he noticed her shadow arriving, he stepped out excitedly, and Karai noticed something different about him.

There he was, the same blue mask and bright blue eyes, but now wearing a nice, black suit, tied off with a shiny tie.

"What's up with that?" she smirks, feeling comfort to reflect her usual mischievous nature in her voice. All of that sappy butterfly shit was starting to get on her nerves.

"You mean the suit? April helped me get it. Don't you like it?" he said, with a nervous smile on his lips.

Karai chuckled. "It's quite lovely. How nice of you to come up with it." She straightened the collars and squeezed his shoulder.

"I can see you had a bit of a wardrobe change as well," he says, eyeing Karai's outfit.

"Yeah, I thought the metal jumpsuit wasn't very appropriate. Didn't know it was formal, though," she says awkwardly, comparing her crop top, jeans and leather jacket to Leo's fancy attire. Although it was true she didn't want him to think she cared too much, she didn't want to come off trashy.

"Anything will do, you look great," he smiles in admiration.

"Ditto. So, what exactly did you have in mind when you said we were gonna do something _special_?" she raises her eyebrow.

"Come on, I'll show you. You're going to love it, I promise," he takes her hand and begins leading her down the other side of the alley. She followed in curiosity, wondering what it was he had in store.

She also wondered why it made her stomach flip to hold his hand.

When the alley came to an end, Leo double checked that the street was empty and then crossed to the tiny shopping strip.

"Here we are," he announces, gesturing that she looks at the place in front of them.

"That old noodle shop?" she asks, recognizing it immediately. The last times that she had been there, she hadn't exactly been on her best behavior. She stops in front of the door, nervous that she will not be accepted.

"It's alright, there are no hard feelings, if that's what you're thinking. Mr. Murakami is a very forgiving man. He even helped me set everything up for us! Let's go!" Leo says, squeezing her wrist in reassurance before holding the door open for her with a proud grin on his face.

"Okay Fearless, whatever you say," she says, entering with him right behind her.

"Wow, what's all of this?" Karai took a moment to admire the environment around her. This was definitely not the same bland noodle place that she remembered. Instead, there were strings of colored lights, candles lit at every table to bring light to the darkness.

"Murakami closed up early so he could help me do this. Doesn't it look nice?" Leo says, resting his palm on his head.

"It's…It's miraculous," Karai says, awe in her eyes as she observes the colors around her.

Leo smiles in accomplishment, knowing all of the hard work he had done was completely worth it when he saw that shine in her eyes.

"Welcome, my children! May I show you to your table?" Mr. Murakami appears, holding two menus and velvet napkins in his hands. Leo holds his hand out to Karai, standing beside Murakami.

"Leo, this is…something else. I can't believe you managed to pull this off!" Karai exclaims, taking Leo's hand as he helps her to her seat. Mr. Murakami grins fondly and sets the menus down.

"Well, I did have some help. I figured that if I couldn't give you what normal boys could, I could at least try to fix up something great. One night where we could just forget everything else and just be us," he says, taking a seat across from her.

"Leonardo, a normal boy could not even do close to what you do for me. There is no one else in the entire world who can make me as happy as you do, I swear it," she assures him. Normally, it made her nervous to feel sappy and she hated to show affection, but she just had to ease some of his insecurities. She wanted Leo to know that she had no problem with him being a mutant, that there isn't something better.

After all that he does for her and gives to her, she at least owes him that.

Leo blushed and played a bit with his glass of water, his eyes roaming the room nervously.

Karai couldn't help but notice how the lights shone against his face, amplifying his beauty.

Soon arrived the large plate of pizza gyoza for the two to share, filling the space between the two. Both of them fiddled with their chopsticks, too nervous to take a bite.

"Beautiful night, right?" he says, seeing as the cerulean sky was blanketed by silver stars.

"You're such a cliché," she laughs, finally feeling comfortable enough to devour the meal.

Leonardo giggled. "Y'know, the sky kind of resembles your blouse. It's like you're matching with the atmosphere," he points out.

Karai blushes. "Personally, I thought it matched more with your eyes."

If he hadn't already before, Leo felt his entire body melt.

By the time the meal had finished, a song began to surface throughout the place. Leo glanced at the open space beside them, the lights shining against the empty floor.

"So, you think you'd want to, y'know, since the song is on- "

"You want to dance with me?" she cuts him off, a sincere laugh cutting her mouth. He nods, blushing in embarrassment.

"You have to be the lamest person I've ever met," she jokes, stepping from her seat to take his hand.

Things only got even more awkward once the pair reached the open floor. Of course, neither had any experience with slow dancing, and had absolutely no idea what to do. They awkwardly put their arms around each other, smiling at how they fit together. Her small arms wrapped around his neck, his large hands fitting around her waist. They reluctantly began stepping back and forward, her face resting on his chest.

"You've never done this?" he asked her. Being so beautiful, he would've assumed Karai had her share of experiences back in Japan.

"Do I look like the most lovable gal to you?" she responds.

"Well, you seem pretty lovable now," Leo says, noting the way she occasionally shook as she held onto him.

"The best kind of losers tend to do that to me," she says, bewildered by the situation herself. The things that this boy has done to her is beyond her.

"Thank you, Karai. You don't know how much it means to me," he says, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"For what?" she asks.

"For doing this with me, for making me feel important and loved. I never expected anyone to give that to someone like me, and you are making me the luckiest boy alive. You have no idea what it means to me," he says, his grip slightly tightening.

Karai's eyes close in empathy, snuggling her hand against his chest and then pulling up to look at him.

"You're worth way more than you pretend to be, Leonardo. You're the best thing that I've ever known. You're the only thing in existence that can turn on the lights, that can bring out the good in me. Thank you so much, Leo. I truly mean that," she says, her voice shaking a little. Telling her feelings was never easy, and especially not thank you's. Yet for some wild explanation, staring into his eyes just made everything pour out.

It was then that she put her fingers on his cheeks and pulled him closer, closing her eyes gleefully as she puckered her lips. Leonardo filled up with bliss, his exhilaration almost ruining the moment.

 _She was going to kiss him._

 _A human girl, Karai, was going to kiss him._

 _His first kiss, his first love._

And just as he was ready, just as he was close enough to feel her soft breaths against his chin, that was when the glass shattered.

Leo and Karai immediately jumped and broke away, taking in all of the broken glass around them.

In just the most _perfect_ timing, Purple Dragons have decided to break in and infiltrate a robbery.

Leo sighed in frustration, reaching for his katanas over his suit. He was this _close_ and these goons had to come and ruin everything, as always.

"So much for a perfect night," he says sadly, he and Karai automatically out of their vulnerable puppy love states and back into the minds of ninjas.

"Well it's us, what did you expect?" Karai laughs. Obviously, these teens were damned out of perfect nights for the rest of their lifetimes. That was just not the lifestyle they lived.

"We'll have plenty of time for this soft stuff later. Let's go kick some ass," Karai finishes, giving Leo a glance of encouragement while reaching out for his hand.

Leo smiles and takes her hand, the pair charging into the night. No, maybe they can't have the things that normal couples have, but even in the twisted lives that they ran, they still had each other.

That was the big idea anyways, right?

 _ **A/N: This may have been the happiest piece I've ever written. A nice fluffy little break from all the angst that these two bring. I'll tell you now, the next piece is a fluff fest as well. But after that, the dark side returns! *Evil Laughter***_

 _ **Lightly inspired by First Date by Blink 182.**_

 _ **Please leave reviews! I'd love to hear from you! X**_


	5. Warmth in the Winter

**PROMPT 5: SNOW**

 **SUMMARY: Leo always knew of winter as harsh, cold darkness – until she showed him how warm the cold can be.**

 **PAIRING: Leonardo/Karai**

 **WARNINGS: Language**

 **SETTING: Sometime when Karai was still in the Foot Clan**

Leo groaned in frustration as he felt the first speck of a snowflake land on the tip of his beak, melting instantly into the skin and sliding off into two tiny droplets of water. The motion was so delicate, seeming soft and delicate and maybe even lovely, but after fifteen winters here Leo was quite aware of the news that the snowflake had come to bring.

The season's first snowfall has arrived, and it was only going to escalate from here. Winter was coming.

Leo scowled as his pace quickened, tightening his arms around his chest to provide himself warmth. For the rest of the population of New York, winter was an occasion that brought happiness and a warm feeling- considering each of them had a fire place to hide behind, the proper gear to venture outdoors, fun festivities to participate in.

On the contrary, for Leonardo and his family, winter meant flooding and disease, dangerous health risks due to their mutant blood conditions, struggling to find warmth during the rough season. It was especially difficult when the boys were children, when their immune systems were weak and they were too small to bare these temperatures and storms. Every year, Splinter had to stay awake at night in fear that not all of his boys would make it, something that Leo understood.

They were safer now that they were bigger, stronger, and more immune, but the season was still a pain and brought many unpleasant memories to the mutant family.

"Here we go again," Leo muttered under his breath, now visibly shivering from the dropping temperatures on his bare skin.

Unfortunately, home was some far ways from here and Leo still had quite some walking to do.

As his trip continued, the snow began to come harder, speckling Leo's body with white and covering the concrete.

He considered running home, but with the now sleet blanketed ground he knew he may slip. If he were to slip, high chances he will split his head open, and frankly he wasn't in the mood for that. He would just have to continue walking at a slightly increased pace and hope that the snow wouldn't get to bad before he got underground.

Although he should have known that the convenient outcome was not a factor in the life of Leonardo Hamato.

The snow began coming down hard, blurring Leo's vision and attempting to bury his feet. His entire body shot up and down with chills, his teeth violently battering each other. He pushes his head aside to avoid the harsh precipitation that the winds blew against his face.

Even with the weather as a distraction, Leo was able to notice the black car approaching, and was swift to hide within the shadows behind him.

Nerves shot through his brain when he saw the car stop in front of the spot where he had disappeared. Was he not quick enough to retreat?

The car window began to slide open, despite the snowfall outside. "So, you getting in or not? I know you're there Leo."

He feels relief shoot down his spine, recognizing the voice immediately. Despite what he could think of as a _special_ relationship between the two, he knew his brothers would flip if they knew he didn't even hesitate to hop into the car of a foot clan member. However, he didn't know how much he would take of the weather and all he could think about was the warmth of that car.

 _And maybe seeing the light in her eyes._

Leo sprinted towards the vehicle, jumping into the shotgun and the car departs immediately. Leo notices the sleet covering his chair from the previously opened window.

"You've gotten snow in my car, asshole. I just got this thing," Karai says, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Sorry," Leo mumbles, still racketed with intense shivers. Karai turns her head to him, noticing that his usual green skin was now a light shade of blue.

"Jesus Christ Leo, why would go out in this weather like that? I almost mistook you for a block of ice," she exclaims, turning behind to grab and blanket and throwing it around Leo.

"It was my turn to go on watch, wandered a bit further than usual, didn't know it was time for the first snow yet," he responds.

"Huh, I would think you'd be able to tell by now. Hell, it never really snowed in Tokyo and I still had the common sense to know that winter in New York would freeze my ass off," Karai smirked.

"Hard to recall when you're busy tracking criminals and making sure no one's going to die tonight," Leo groans.

"Aw, there's nothing I adore more than little super hero Leo, dying of frost bite in the name of honor," she replies.

"This isn't a joke, Karai. There are much better problems I've got on plate than a little chill," he defends.

"Just remember to take a jacket next time, that's all I'm saying," she replies. "I'd hate for you to fall sick."

"Why, that would sure be a tragedy in your life, truly unimaginable," Leo responds.

"Can't you see I'm trying to be nice, you idiot?! You may be adorable, but you're so goddamn stupid sometimes," she says.

Leo blushes, tucking his knees to his chest and sinking into the warmth of the blanket.

"Sorry, I just hate this time of year. Puts me in a bad mood," he responds.

"And what is so horrible about it? You get involved in some kind of Christmas sad story or something? How touching," she says, resting her fingers over her lips.

"No, it has nothing to do with Christmas, I just hate the snow," he replies. "It's cold and gloomy and annoying. It always results in us losing electricity, flooding and freezing temperatures and everybody getting sick. You get to stay inside where it's nice and warm, you wouldn't understand," he says.

"That bites, but you can't let it ruin everything for you. Don't let emo Leo take control, there's a good in every bad you know," she says.

"What exactly do I have going for me, this time of year? And when did you develop that 'hope and sunshine' attitude? Don't you think that's a bit hypocritical?" he replies.

Karai doesn't respond, but continues driving. Leo turns his glance out of the stained window, hoping he didn't hurt her feelings. There are a million things in this world that Leo would rather do over hurting Karai. Yet when he turned to glance at her face, her expression looked a lot more determined than offended.

Karai pulls into the lot of a service station, parking the car.

"What are you doing? Can't you drop me off first? I don't exactly feel comfortable just sitting here like this," he says.

"Chill out, my windows are tinted. I'm just going to get something, and," her voice turning more stern, "you're going to stay right here, Leonardo."

"Sure thing," he answers in an obviously annoyed tone while she exits the car.

After a couple minutes pass, Karai returns to the car, two warm cups in her hands. As she shuts the door and sits down, she shoves one of the cups into Leo's large hands.

"Hot chocolate. Ever tried it?" she says, taking a sip of her own.

"Maybe once or twice. April showed us and Mikey got obsessed, but I always turned to tea instead," he responds, taking a sip of his cup. He smiled in glee at the warmth and the wholesome chocolate taste.

"Well maybe if you stopped trying to be so sophisticated all the time, life wouldn't be such a chore," she says, beginning to drive away.

"Um Karai, I don't think this is the way home," he says, noticing the foreign route out of the shady windows.

"We aren't going home, idiot," she says, continuing to drive. "I thought it's time for you to go on a little adventure."

"Umm, Karai?! Where are you taking me? I swear to God if you're up to something- "

"Relax, Leo. I'm doing something good for you. You'll have fun, I swear," she cuts him off, trying to sound as trustworthy as she can manage.

"Yeah, last time you said that, you wanted to rob a museum and tried to kill me when I didn't play along," he responds.

"It isn't anything bad, I promise. Geeze Leo, didn't know you thought so low of me," she responds, pretending to look hurt.

"You haven't exactly had the cleanest track weather lately," he responds.

"I bought you hot chocolate, didn't I? Oh god, the world must be over once hot chocolate gets involved," she teases.

Leo sighs. "Okay fine. I'm trusting you with this. But if you try anything – you're seriously going to regret it," Leo says, trying his best to sound intimidating.

"Ditto," she smirks, driving the car up the hill.

Once Karai figured they were isolated enough to not run into humans, she parked the car on the side of the hill and turned to Leo. "This should do. I've got some extra winter clothes in the backseat," she says, throwing them at Leo.

Leo adjusts into the sweater, pants and beanie, his face scrunching at the unfamiliar sensation of so much clothes but ecstatic to feel so much warmth. He finishes the hot chocolate and exits the car, seeing Karai rummaging through the trunk.

"What now?" he asks, seeing all of the snow and white trees surrounding them.

"Now, you're going to learn to have fun," she says, and with that disappears into the trees.

"Karai? Where are you? This isn't funny," he responds nervously.

Before he could call out again, a rough cold feeling bounces off of the back of his head.

"Hey!" he turns around in seek of the attacker, before another ball of ice slams into his cheek. He hears Karai's mischievous laugh from behind a tree.

"Ha, you want to be that way? Two can play at that game," he says, smuggling the cold substance in his hands and hiding into trees.

Once he shot, the blow nearly knocked Karai over, being much bigger than hers. Two of Karai's hands may be almost as big as one of Leonardo's.

"Hey, not fair! I'm at a disadvantage!" she laughs, now using both her hands to form one ball.

Snowball fights are always cool, but a snowball fight between ninjas? _Epic._

The battle continued until Karai pounced at Leonardo, falling on top of him and causing the two to begin rolling down a small hill.

"Okay, okay!" Leo says, face red from all of the snow contact. "Mercy!"

"Knew you'd never own up to me, loser," she teases, remaining on top of Leo.

To Karai's surprise, a bundle of snow crashed down at the back of her neck, which had been secretly stored by Leo.

"Not quite," he winks.

Karai falls beside Leo, spreading her limbs in glee. The snow concaves around her, making an angel form.

Leo couldn't help but follow her actions, feeling some kind of unexplainable joy from his body making shapes in the snow.

"This stuff isn't so bad, right?" she says, kneeling up and pulling him alongside her. The two come across and large pile of snow, and looking to each other instantly, made a mutual agreement on what needed to be done.

The two teens began pushing and molting the snow, trying to make it into some kind of humanoid formation. Finally, the lousy snowman was assembled, lacking any facial features besides a growl carved by Leo's finger.

"Halt, villain! Your wrath will not be tolerated here! Prepared to be destroyed!" Leo yells, charging at the snow figure in attack.

"You're such a dork!" Karai laughs, and she couldn't lie today was the first time in forever that she genuinely giggled with happiness.

The two began relentlessly pounding the snowman as if he were a true enemy, not being able to resist their roots setting in.

"So much for Frosty the Snowman," Leo says, seeing the pile of snow now spread out across the hill.

"Sigh. You never know what enemies could be hiding behind a clean act these days," Karai responds.

"Or you never know what good could be hiding behind bad," Leo says, gazing at Karai in infatuation.

"Don't get any ideas Fearless, this is not a regular thing," she responds.

"Mhm, I should've known you were pure evil when you made a snow angel, what a brutally heartless thing to do," he smirks.

"Don't get wise Leo, we both know where you and I stand," she says, tying her arms around his neck. Once she was close enough, she noticed how frozen he was, even under all that clothing.

"Aw, you poor baby. Let's start heading back to the car, I know exactly what you need to feel better," she says, linking arms with Leo as they head downhill.

Leo secretly groaned at the thought of returning to the city of hate when the hillsides had been so full of love.

Once they reached the car, Karai opened the backseat and pushed Leo inside, along with herself.

"What are you doing?" he asks, wide eyes looking up at her.

Karai smiles and lays next to Leo, both of them facing the same direction. She wraps her arms around his chest and her legs around his waist. "Warming you up," she responds, nuzzling her face into his shoulder.

Leo melted into the contact, enlacing her arms closer to him. For some reason, as they lay in the silence holding each other, every other cold and evil thing in this world disappeared.

They stayed that way a few hours, no words necessary. All that they needed was to absorb the warmth and love surrounding them.

"Well, we better get out of here. Wouldn't want your daddy worrying too much," she says, kissing Leo's cheek before getting off of him.

If Leo was going to sigh from the loss of contact, it automatically was overshadowed from the rush of feeling her lips on his skin.

Not much was said during the drive home, besides the small buzzing of the low radio.

"I told you so," Karai breaks the silence.

"About what?" Leo questions.

"You could find something fun in everything. You just have to stop being so responsible and pick the fun way every once in a while," she responds.

Leo nods in understanding. It was true, after this experience he would never hate the snow again.

"Thanks for showing me," he responds, resting his hand on her thigh.

Soon came the familiar sight of the alleys where Leo's home was underneath.

"Looks like this is your stop, loser," Karai says, a fondness and affection in her tone that neither of them had heard before.

"Thanks…for everything. I could never repay you back enough," he says, turning to her. He bit his tongue just in time before rambling on how much he loves her.

As if she was reading his mind, Karai clasped her hands on Leo's face and pulled him to her, pressing their lips together. After the shock at set in, Leo's eyes closed in an ecstatic feeling radiating through his guts, something foreign but very settling.

They kissed for a few moments before their lips disconnected, to both of their dismay. Leo knew he was already _dead_ for being gone all night, but he didn't have a regret in the world.

"Goodnight, Karai."

 _I love you._

"Night Leo, see you around."

 _I love you too._

Leo watched the horizon a while as the black car disappeared, slowly growing further and further away.

As he walked the rest of the way back, a big smile painted on his face with his fingers touching his lips, Leo learned even in the cold, there is a way to find warmth.


	6. The Dose That You Die On

**PROMPT 6: EVIL AU**

 **SUMMARY: Sometimes, the best way to get back at the world for hating you is take it with all you got and destroy it, for nothing fuels hate more than love itself.**

 **PAIRING: Leonardo/Karai**

 **WARNINGS: Violence, Character Death, Language, Sexual References**

 **SETTING: I would say the flashback happened in earlier season two, and the rest is an Au**

 _ **A/N: This is a pretty dark one. If you're sensitive to deathfics, you might want to skip this one. Not exactly for the faint of heart.**_

Leo woke up to the smell of her neck enclosing on him, warming his mouth into a small, comforting smile. Even through all of the sin they had committed and all of the innocence lost, the smell of her neck hadn't changed from when they were just mischievous teenagers, children with no weight of their own to carry. It was insane how everything had happened so fast, how 15-year-old Leonardo would tremble at the image of his future self, crumble in terror at the cold truth of how his story was meant to play out.

Of course, what had happened will haunt him forever and to be truthful, the passing years of looking bad just made him be more and more fueled by self-loathing over his decisions. The man that he had become was the opposite of what his ideas of himself once were; he was now worse than the men who he had once dedicated his life to defeat. Leo couldn't control the tear that slid down the rough skin of his cheeks when the idea again crossed his mind of his younger brothers huddling in terror if they were to meet his present self, how his father collapse onto his knees to see all of the dishonor that his most promising son had grown to commit.

Yet Leo knew that he would never have to face such altercations. Never again, in life or death, would he cross paths with his precious family. They were all gone, stolen from him in blood of murder, and even when his fate would come he knew they would not have the same destination.

Thinking of the worst night of his life brought back memories to the first time he had smelled Karai's neck.

 _Five Years Ago_

 _When the banging of a gunshot sounded throughout the lair, piercing the young boy's eardrums and startling him out of the last content slumber he would ever have, he hardly even had time to understand what was happening before his hell began._

 _Leo immediately hopped out of bed, not even taking time to tie on his mask before grabbing his katanas and bolting out of his room. As his nervous face emerged into the hallway, he saw his three brothers in the same state._

 _The boys darted out of the room to see their entire home being torn apart into ruins. Various members of the foot clan struck the lair into terror, destroying anything they could get into reach. However, their loss of belongings was the last thing on their minds. Nothing in the world could distract them from the sight of their weakened father on the floor, blood pouring from the side of his robe. Behind him, Shredder stood with the uncommon weapon of a gun in his hand, pride radiating through the darkness in his eyes._

 _Leo would never forget the expression of true sadness and terror in his father's eyes as he realized that his children were now in harm's way and he was too weak to defend them. His worst fear was coming true – again seeing his family fall at the hands of his enemy._

" _Run, my children! Get out of here!" he pleaded, the tremble in his voice terrifying the young boys more than anything. If their father, who was always so strong and collected and powerful no matter what the circumstance, was now so weak and broken and terrified, they knew that they would probably not make it through the night._

 _The boys shook out of their shock as foot soldiers began to advance on them and the fight began. Leo remembered never putting so much passion and energy into opponents before, his adrenaline continuously pumping after seeing what they had done to his father. He would never get the chance to discuss it with them afterwards, but he knew that his brothers felt the same. Just as fast as it came, his rage completely froze at the sound of another gunshot followed by a familiar scream. The other four family members cried out in recognition immediately, forgetting their battles to turn back and dart towards the crumbled figure on the floor._

 _Sure enough, Leo turned to see his youngest brother face down on the floor, a large pool of blood surrounding him._

" _I thought it might be amusing for Hamato Yoshi to see each of his children destroyed before him as he is powerless to help before I put an end to him," Shredder chuckled, yanking the restraints on his injured enemy._

 _Leo broke out of his shock to run over to his family, his entire body full of shock and a pain that he never had the words to describe. Mikey was already being cradled by Raph, and Leo didn't understand how so much blood could have been in such a small body. He collapsed beside them, not being able to see either Raph or Mikey's faces as his baby brother was completely hidden in Raph's chest while Raph's head was completely sheltered, whispering loving things in Mikey's ear. Donnie had one of Mikey's hands held tightly to him, his eyes complete wide circles with no emotion inside of them._

 _As soon as Leo reached out one shaky hand to caress his injured baby brother, he was snapped back by the violent shuddering of Raph's body. Raph's deep and agonizing sob broke the heavy silence of the room, his face rising to have his emerald eyes shining with grief._

 _Raph held Mikey closer to him, rocking back and forth while whispering his name. Leo didn't even have to ask or come closer to know that his sweet and innocent baby brother was gone. Donnie collapsed into himself as well, sobbing for his only little brother. Leonardo physically couldn't move, every fiber of his body frozen with a sensation that he could not describe._

" _Awe, well isn't that touching. Wouldn't you think it'd be appropriate to finalize the moment?" Shredder smirks as he shoots Mikey's body again, splattering more blood onto the faces of the family._

 _Splinter broke free from his restraints with a heavy roar, his injury irrelevant in the starvation for vengeance after witnessing the murder of his baby. Of all people, Donatello did the same, his usual pacifistic nature completely gone as the blood lust fills his eyes. Raphael doesn't move, not having the will to do anything but hold Mikey and pretend that he can still somehow protect him, trying to urge his little brother to wake up despite the fact that it obviously wasn't even a possibility._

" _M-Mikey?" Leo finally manages to get out, hardly even a whisper but loud enough to snap Raphael's neck towards him._

" _THIS IS YOUR FAULT LEO! YOU FUCKING IDIOT! IF KARAI DIDN'T HAVE YOUR NUMBER, THE FOOT WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ABLE TO TRACK THE LAIR AND YOU KNOW IT! IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A HORRIBLE LEADER HE WOULDN'T BE DEAD! AND YOU STILL JUST FUCKING SIT THERE AND DO NOTHING! I HATE YOU!" Raph screams, angry tears pouring down his face and merging with Mikey's blood. A sob didn't have time to escape Leo's throat before the foot soldiers enclosed on them, striking their weapons at the broken brothers. Leo noticed that Raph was having a hard time defending himself, for he still refused to let go of Mikey's body as he was hit by devastating strikes. Leo ran in to defend his little brother but came to a halt when he felt a cold hand fall against his heel._

 _To previously distracting by Mikey to see what was happening between Splinter, Donnie, and Shredder, Leo turned around in horror. Donnie's body lay behind him, the hand slightly reaching for Leo's leg. His body was marked in many cuts, slashes and stabs, his skin color unrecognizable under all of the blood. It was clear that before his final demise, his little brother had put up quite the fight. Splinter had two more gunshot wounds and was hardly hanging onto consciousness, a sliver of his eyes showing as he lay on the floor._

 _After failing to protect his babies, the ones he swore he would never let harm come to, he no longer had any will to live at all. However, Leonardo and Raphael were still alive, and that was enough to keep him half living._

 _Leo charged at Shredder with as much force as he possibly could, the grief inside of him showing him a force inside of him that he could never pull out before. Even the Shredder was surprised with Leonardo's performance, now a bit uneasy about his safety._

 _Shredder aimed for Leo's heart when he shot, but Leo's swift movements resulted in only his shoulder being a casualty, Leo cried out and fell to the floor, using all of his might to get back up and fight back._

 _Splinter's evident sobs snapped Leo out of his pain, now seeing that his injury had held him back from protecting Raphael. He jumped up and ran over to the corner of the room now abandoned by soldiers, pushing up Raph's head to see blood pouring out of his mouth. His chest was sliced open through a large wound in his plastron, devouring him of life._

 _Leo collapsed to the floor, taking in the sight of his dead little brothers. Letting the word cross through his mind and confirm the reality of his situation brought in even more adrenaline than ever before, shooting him across the room at the Shredder and with one swift and graceful move of the katana, decapitating the evil head straight off of the body. It flew across the room as the body fell into a pathetic puddle, the kabuto sliding off through the air as the head fell and rolled into the corner. Bewildered by the assassination of their master, the henchman summoned a retreat, sending swarms of the foot soldiers out of the lair. Leo thought he could hear one of them order Karai's presence, but he couldn't hear anything right now. The traumatized boy only held his knees, screaming in agonizing pain. Anything with a soul would know it was not at all from the pain of his bullet hole but from the undefinable pain of grief._

" _Leonardo," Splinter painfully whispered, streaks of blood pouring down his chin and his final tears soaking the rest of his face._

 _Leo immediately crawled towards the broken form of his father, holding his hands in his own. As much as he tried, words could not formulate from his mouth._

" _I love you, my child," he whispered, kissing his oldest boy's nose before letting his eyes fall closed and finally falling limp._

" _Daddy," Leo whispered, quickly standing up to realize he was surrounded by the corpses of his beloved family, his entire home soaked in blood, death and darkness._

 _He was alone._

 _Karai had taken a few hours to collect herself before departing to the lair. The words of the phone call she had gotten wouldn't stop flowing through her mind. Her father had used her phone to find the Hamato's home. Hamato Yoshi and three of his children were slain. Her father was slain as well, and the Hamato responsible remained inside the house, alive. They wanted her to have the honor of beheading him._

 _It was so much content to grasp at one time, and she truly didn't know what to expect once she arrived at the lair. She let the tears flow as she ran the New York City streets, an action that she was so used to suppressing. Her father would have her severely punished for displaying any signs of weakness. However, she no longer had to worry about him._

 _Once she got inside the sewers and followed the path she was given, she gasped and wretched at the thick smell of blood and gore. The red liquid circulated her feet as she entered. She was first met with a pile of bodies of the unsuccessful Foot soldiers, laying amongst themselves with no one grieving their loss. It was a pathetic sight yet made a shudder run through her veins._

 _Karai froze in place when she came across the body of her father, the head missing from its place. She pushed back the vomit and bile that shot up her throat, a sob escaping her lips. It was true, she hated her father as much as she loved him, and she had secret fantasized about the day she would snap and unleash on him. Yet the reality of his death sat there rotting in front of her, and reminded her that she had now lost the only family she had ever had._

 _She gulped and kept walking, terrified of discovering the head itself. She gasped again as she heard the sobs and screams pour through the lair, recognizing them immediately. She walked deeper into the lair, again freezing in terror at the sight in front of her._

 _Although all of the blood made the little family almost unrecognizable, she still was able to figure all of it out. Hamato Yoshi was hanging by metal chains around his wrists, several bullet holes in his chest, soaked in blood. His face was contorted in an anguished frown and Karai had a feeling he had not perished before his children. Just a few feet from him, the genius brother lay with an extremely tattered and broken body, his mouth hanging open and his arm extended. In the corner, the red one and the small one hung tightly onto each other, blood splattered all around them but their dead faces leaning into each other's bodies. Karai's attention turned to the ball shaking in the center of the room, almost shocking her to see something else that was living. She had to admit that her heart tore from how broken and weak he sounded._

" _Somehow I knew it would be you," she says quietly, her own voice seeming so far away._

 _Leo's head picks up, his usual bright blue eyes dulled to a grey and a twisted smile catering on his face at the sight of her._

" _Kill me, Karai. Please. Please make it all stop. Please save me," he begs, hoping that his salvation would come if she finally put an end to his pain._

 _Karai's eyes closed in sadness, hating to hear him so lost. The lack of emotion in his face and voice scared her and his excitement at the potential of death was even worse._

 _Karai dropped slowly to her knees, seeing the strands of her hair hang in front of her. She wanted to pick up Leonardo and hold him tight, for the two orphan teens could both use someone to assure them that they aren't alone. However, the empty dark holes in Leo's eyes were enough to keep her from touching them, a slight tremble in her hand if she were to raise it towards him. Frankly, she could barely even recognize Leo._

" _You know that I can't do that," she finally replies, her voice hardly above a murmur but stinging the poison environment._

" _Why not? It never seemed to be an issue before and certainly wasn't one for your father. Please don't do this to me Karai," he says, his tone still stiff and empty of any emotion, as if his soul had already poured out of his body hours ago._

" _Well this isn't before and I am not my father," Karai replies quickly, a sharp pain in her gut from thinking of the years she spent in order to be good enough for her only parent. All of those opportunities now gone forever._

" _If you are going to be useless, I'll just have to do it myself," he says, the extending of his arm towards the blood stained weapons sending shocks up her spine._

" _Please don't!" she says, both of them jumping in shock at her sudden movement, tears now streaking on both sides of her cheeks._

" _We are all that we have left," she says calmly, leaving the tips of her fingers on his cold wrist._

" _Why don't we both go then," he says with a taste of bitterness like never before on his tongue._

" _Because that would mean we are cowards. Do you think we were born this way, Leonardo? That we deserve to be the people we are? None of this is truly our fault. This world did this to us, humanity was the fall of fate that caused us to be where we are now. Do you think that it would be fair to let it take us too, before we had the chance to get it back?" she says, a spark of her usual craving for vengeance in her hazel eyes._

 _Leo takes a moment to prosper what she was saying. "Wh-What do you mean get it back?"_

" _We have to seek vengeance against this wretched planet, make these people pay for what they've done to us. We have to take what they hold dearest and rip it apart, just like they have done to us. We can't let them win this fight," she says._

" _Is vengeance not the reason for all of this in the first place?" Leo scowls._

" _That's where you are wrong, my love. Vengeance and violence is the only thing you and I know. The world corrupted innocent children into the blood thirsty savages we are growing into today. Wouldn't you love to justify what has been done to you? Show fate you will not be its causality?" she says._

 _Leo falls on his face with silent gasps, trying to think about what Karai was saying but not understanding how to use his brain with all of the darkness inside. All he could see was blood and horror, and his empty hole of grief growing further and further with the thought of what had happened. Leo wasn't sure what point it was that his grief turned into fury, need to shed the blood of someone in order to avenge his family._

 _The only thing he remembered was taking the hand of Karai, thriving off of each other's touch, as she led him far away from his precious home, into a world of eternal darkness that he will never escape from._

The now adult Leonardo clung tighter to his lover at the memory, feeling the need to explode once again. He could only vaguely recall his feelings before it had happened, but he remembered his innocent crush on Karai when he was a boy. An innocent crush that had now turned into passion, dependency, and a life of dark sins that he can never repent for.

Yet all of the wrongs could suddenly feel right when he held her body so close to his.

He had already forgotten about the destruction and fresh corpses surrounding the inn downstairs as the young couple lay intertwined in bed, cherishing each other's love as they never knew when their intimacy would come to a violent end.

It hadn't taken long for Leo to burn in his psyche that he was monstrosity built with nothing but darkness, and that the world would pay for what they've created him into. He never could've imagined that something so pure as the love for his family would blossom such a pure and anguishing hatred.

In the end, he was only a child completely broken by grief and corrupted at the first possibility. He knew he should have ended it when he had the chance, not allowing this evil to unleash.

There wasn't a spot in town you could go that didn't have their masked faces plastered, responsible for so many murders and thefts and destruction of society, that neither of them even knew who they were.

Sometimes, he resented Karai, for building him into what he was today. Yet at the same time pure love for her seeped through his bones and was the only thing that kept his rotten heart still beating.

This girl was the death of him, the very thing that has the power to rip him apart.

Karai stirred slightly awake, nuzzling into Leo's collarbone and leaving a soft kiss there.

"Big plans today baby. As if there was anything we weren't ready for," she whispers.

Leo sighs still, some sort of sweet comfort coming from the fact that they were just hours away from this all coming to an end. There no longer was any time to back out, for last night their plans have already been set.

 _The young criminals lay silently in bed together, drifting in to bliss after another night of making love. The young kuniochi lay on her lover's chest, tracing delicate circles on his plastron as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. Typically, they would spend the rest of the night in silence, but Leo just couldn't take another second of staring at the bloodied weapons and keeping silent._

" _Don't you think we've caused enough?" he says abruptly, cutting the tension in the air._

" _There is never a limit on all of the chaos one can create," she responds, the calm in her voice somehow soothing through all of the cold terror._

" _It's been years Karai. We can't even count how many lives we've taken; how many people we've ruined. How many people we made just like us. I think our revenge on the world has gone far enough," he says._

" _The real question is, is there ever enough?" she says._

" _God Damnit Karai I am serious!" he replies, voice raising._

" _Oh my goodness, isn't that just precious. I knew Leonardo Hamato hadn't really died. That voice right there made me feel like we were just fifteen again," she says._

 _Leo winces at the mention of the past, feeling more remorse when he remembers who he used to be._

" _We've sure had our fun, all these years, haven't we? All of the running and shooting and hiding, becoming the part of the shadows that we were always expected to be. I sure wouldn't trade it for the world," she says._

 _Leo stays silent, overwhelmed by the sudden reappearance of his old conscience._

 _If his father were still alive, he would die of sadness at the sight of who his oldest son had become._

" _Yet I've been thinking for some time too, that maybe it's time for a wrap up. It was fun and all but you're right, we got what we wanted. I no longer desire roaming this disgusting planet," she says._

" _There is no way out of this. We can never undo what we have done, can never restore the lives we've stolen. Everything is too complicated to ever have the hopes of backtracking," he replies._

" _Oh sweetheart, you didn't think we were gonna survive this, did you?" she giggles, caressing him lovingly once more._

" _What exactly do you have in mind? Suicide? Going back to square one?" he asks._

" _Oh, much more glorious than that. Don't you think it would be just precious for our last and final kills to be the only person in this world as deserving?" she says._

" _What are you proposing?" Leo asks in confusion._

 _Karai steps up and pulls out their two shotguns, resting hers in his hand and his in her own. She holds up the gun to his bullseye and clicks her mouth in the sound of a gunshot._

 _Leo freezes, suddenly understanding her plan._

" _Karai, you can't expect me to kill you. I can do anything else in this world, but I can never cause you harm," he whimpers, and she pulls him close to her again._

 _Of course, Karai was never a woman to have her plans changed by the courses of others._

" _Hush, my darling. Hold me close and sleep tonight, for once we awaken, all of this will finally come to an end. We will finally be free," she says, falling instantly asleep._

"Isn't it funny how the strongest of hatred can come from love?" she says, walking silently across the room.

Leo nods in response, not able to have the courage to shake any words from his mouth.

The guns rested in their sweaty hands, their minds too lost to even contemplate what was happening.

"What is pain, anyways?" Karai finishes, pulling the trigger at her beloved.

Leo hesistates for a moment before following her lead, not able to look at the most beautiful woman whom he loved standing in front of them.

"It isn't anything more than life, that's for sure."

The gun shots echoed through the room, lives once so vivid coming to an end.

Finally, it was over.

 _ **A/N: OK this one turned out super long! Sorry for how dark this was, but it did say Evil AU, so I give you an evil AU. I'm sorry I haven't updated these in a while, been super busy! I'll be importing an old Leorai work next as the last part tomorrow and we will be done here!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading my loves x**_


	7. (Don't Fear) The Reaper

**PROMPT 7: WHATEVER YOU WANT**

 **SUMMARY: The world is an evil, dark place. She is ready for nothing more than to die. The fear isn't there anymore; the reaper is calling her. However, she just needs one more thing to finally escape this hell. He needs to come with her. Based off (Don't Fear) The Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult.**

 **PAIRING: Leonardo/Karai**

 **WARNINGS: Character Death, Language, Mental Illness, Suicide**

 _ **A/N: This is an old story I wrote – actually my first TMNT fic! It follows psychological illnesses and how they can corrupt you. Please don't read if you get triggered easily. I am not in any way promoting suicide, it is all about the perspective of the mentally ill characters.**_

Leonardo Hamato was very accustomed to violence.

It fact, it was one of the factors of life that he was the most familiar with. In small ways, it brought back the warmest of his childhood memories and consumed the majority of his brain. He and his brothers had been training in ninjitsu since they could walk, and for the past years they had battled various enemies night by night. Leo knew the smell of blood and the sensation of tattered limbs more than he knew most things, and the crazy part was that there was nothing at all strange about that. Leo KNEW fighting, he knew injury and sprains and fractures and everything in-between. However, even when the fear rotted at the back of their minds every second of their existence, Leo never put too much thought into death itself.

That was, until the night he had lost his father.

There seemed to be no second in the day where the 16-year-old hadn't been conjuring on the image of their arch-enemy plummeting the claws straight through Splinter's back, the bloodied tips escaping his front side. Leo hadn't been able to lock his eyes onto anything living ever since he watched the life slowly drain out of the eyes of his father.

That had been about six months ago now, and Leonardo could not keep his mind on anything other than death. Although it was much too dishonorable to mention out loud, he had fallen asleep to the depictions of the deaths of almost everyone he's ever met, finding his own to be the most intriguing. He thought about his own katanas slicing through him, or even through those around him. Of course Leonardo would never even consider causing harm to his younger brothers, but the fact that the image of such had played in his mind shook him hard enough to keep him away. Especially after losing their father, he couldn't let them learn that their biggest role model, their leader, their big brother, had fallen so weak.

He had overheard Donatello telling April of his worries for the eldest brother. He was upset by Leo's self-isolation and irregular behavior and believed that he had developed depression or some other kind of mental disorder. He explained that Leo had been closest to Splinter, so his death had hit him the hardest.

However, whenever Donnie or the others attempted to help Leo, he pushed them away. He began to avoid contact with his brothers and friends altogether, unless he had no choice or was obligated to comfort them after a night terror. Even being as sick in the head as he was, he was still their big brother and he loved them with all of his heart.

Leo was terrified of living in his own head, and when everything is so dark, so lonely, he feels as if no one else in existence could quite grasp a glance of the way he was feeling.

Little did he know, no one knew the feeling like _she_ did.

On the opposite side of Manhattan, she lay on the damp sand in the corner of the beach, under the shelter of a collapsed pier hideout built by the local bums with the only sounds being the hissing on the distant ocean waves and the demons in her head. It's been eight months now, that she'd been alone, hiding and cowering away, ever since she had regained control of her own mind and knew that there was nowhere safe for her to go. Once she had the control to regain her human form, she had used the art she was most familiar with in order to get by- deception. She would lure in the lonely men of the streets, only to later transform to her serpent form and strangle the life of them. She seeped some kind of power, from taking a life. It made her feel as if she had any life in her left, to feel so much control.

Nothing fascinated Karai more than death. Especially the fantasies of her own.

Being honest, she was more than surprised that it hadn't happened yet. She had lost everything, including her humanity, her identity, what reason was there for her existence left? She almost desired one of these street men to turn a knife on her, one that she swore she would let end her once and for all when the time came.

Karai sat up a bit, hugging her knees to her chest. Perhaps if she banged her head again the large wood enough, she would finally be able to escape. After everything she has endured, there has been no battle more lethal than living in her own head.

Some things that she knew of were not dark, but instead, gave her the warmth she never had known before. Occasionally, she had considered returning to the city, crawling to that fateful underground location. She would do anything, if she could only see _him._ He was truly the only light she had ever known. She wasn't ever a person who was particularly affectionate, not at all loving. It was only him that caused her heart to flutter, and it disgusted her. Petty teenage romances were a waste of time and only childish games. It was only now, eight months since she's seen his eyes, that she realizes how much she craves to see them again.

Maybe that was why she chose to stay by the ocean, for she saw it in his eyes every day.

As for Leonardo, he had never known passion until he had met the kuniochi. He had never met someone who he just might throw everything away for, who he would poor out of all his blood for. It was just his luck that the entire situation had to be so damn _complicated_. He knew from the very first day he met her that there would be nothing but pain from giving her his heart. First, she was a part of the enemy, the child of the man who would destroy him and his entire family. At any given time, she could have turned and ended his life. Once he finally found the good in her that he always knew existed, he had learned that she was Splinter's missing daughter. This meant that _everything_ had to change.

After those following events, he had no idea how he felt for Karai. All he knew was that he loved her, and he needed her safe. He needed her _here._

And through all of the darkness that clouds his troubled mind, her memory was the only rose that kept him sane.

It was one fateful evening that changed things for both of them once more.

Sometimes, when his mind had gotten the best of him, Leo had put on a hoodie and escaped into the night, going wherever his feet would carry him. Tonight, he decided to go farther than usual. Finally reaching the edge of the state, the ocean crawling over his feet, he decided to settle with the destination.

Karai had been wandering the beach, deciding that she wasn't in the mood to seek prey tonight. Instead, she let the cold sand seep through her toes, prancing alongside the mounds. She halted when she noticed a lone figure in the distance, staring into the horizon of the sea.

Karai knocked herself down, contemplating what decision to make next. Should she captivate the visitor, change her nightly plans? Or should she return to her hiding place alone?

Something in the girl's heart told her to continue walking. As she drifted closer and closer, the vision of the figure stood out further and further to Karai. What is it about this guy that is so familiar to her? Soon, she came close enough him for him to notice her presence. As soon as his head turned, almost as quick as she arrived, Karai froze in her tracks.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. This had to be some cruel trick of her imagination.

Leo had frozen just as stiff as Karai has. This girl looked nothing like the kuniochi he once knew. She was dressed in poor rags rather than her usual intimidating metal jumpsuit, her hair was down, falling at her shoulders, and her face clear of make-up. The frisky spark in her eyes replaced with some kind of helpless desperation. Despite all of these changes, there isn't a thing in the world that could make Leonardo not recognize Karai.

It was silent for a few moments, both of them staring at each intensely. It had been the first time Leo had made eye contact with anyone since it was with Splinter, as he watched him die.

"F-Fancy seeing you here, fearless," she had said, being the first one to be able to speak.

Leo stared at her for a few more seconds, feeling his hands shaking and his eyes begin to water.

For some reason that he had never had the power to explain, hearing her voice was the thing that had him finally break.

Leo collapsed against Karai, harsh sobs racketing his shaking body and tears pouring from his broken blue eyes. The sight was painful for Karai, for the Leonardo she remembered was the strongest person she had ever met. She never expected to see him shed a tear, much less break down like this, so vulnerable, so broken.

Karai kneeled down, him lowering with her, his arms wrapped tightly aground her middle to the point where she could feel the pressure against her ribs. She sat down and pulled him into her lap, holding his head and rubbing it. She had no idea what she was doing, for affection was something she had never known. Just as the time she had jumped into Splinter's arms, she was just acting on what her heart was forcing her to do.

The two were silent for some more time, about two hours until Leo's broken sobs converted into whimpers and he gained some more control.

"I-It's great to see you again, Karai," he says, wiping away the final tear as if that entire episode hadn't occurred.

"Let's go, it's starting to get cold. I'll show you my place," she says, taking his hand in her own and leading him to her small cove. It always intrigued her, how much larger his hands were than hers. It made her feel like for the first time in her life, someone could protect her.

"You've been hiding out in this dump this entire time?" Leo asks, fitting in the small blanket in the corner.

"Sure as hell beats living in a sewer," she smirks.

"Where have you been Karai? Last year, do you have any idea how much we went for you? How much I went through for you? It's been hell, and I needed you. I thought you were left for dead. And here you are, a walking distance from home, not even thinking about letting me know?" Leo says, frustration in his voice.

"Aw, now that's the Leonardo I know. Always so worried, always complaining about something or another. After everything that's happened, you haven't even considered chilling out for once?" she snickers, laying down beside him.

"You have no idea what's been going on in my life. I don't understand how you could just sit here and pretend everything is okay again!" he exasperates.

"It's how I deal with things," she says, tracing her fingers along his plastron. "When living makes you want to slice your own wrist open, you might as well make a mockery of it."

Leo is silent for a minute, prospering Karai's words.

"Please, just come home…" he says, the vulnerable tone returning.

Karai slides a bit on top of him, pulling his chin up delicately and kissing him softly. Leonardo melts into it, as if every other flaw of this world has disappeared.

"I've missed you, Leonardo," she mumbles, kissing him again, this time adding more passion.

By the time morning arrived, the troubled teens were sleeping soundly for the first time in almost a year, their cold bodies lying soundly on top of each other. Leo had a soft smile in his sleep, feelings in his mind and his body that he had never felt before. Being a mutant, he never imagined that sensual feelings would ever belong to him, that someone would accept him in such an intimate way. For a moment, he felt the calm in the storm that had been eroding in his brain for so long now.

As Leo awoken, he kissed his first lover once more before standing. He hoped that his movements would wake the girl, knowing that he must return home immediately but not wanting to leave without her.

"I have to go home now, Karai. Please let me take you with me. We can help you!" he says.

Karai leans closer, a sensual smirk resting on her face. "I'll see you tonight, Leonardo. Right here, midnight. I'll be waiting, my love," she says, kissing him once more before shoving him outside.

Leo had no time to argue as he put back on the sweater and jeans, knowing he HAD to be back underground before more humans became alert in the daylight. He had no time to persuade Karai, but he would be returning.

When Leo entered the lair, his brothers had all been panicking over his absence. Especially with his odd behavior lately. He told them that he was beginning to take early morning runs around Manhattan, but not all little brothers are so easy to fool. The scent of loving eroding off of their brother, as well as assorted marks on his neck. However, when the haunting stare that had been in their older brother's eyes was absent, they knew that this was something good for him and decided to play along and leave it to Leo to tell them on his own time.

Sitting in his bedroom, Leo began to believe that seeing Karai again in the way he had always fantasized about just may be the cure to his internal darkness.

Yet it was a few visits later that the pair had begun discussing the very thing that had been haunting Leonardo all of those nights before.

"Do you ever think about death?" Karai had asked, her head resting above Leo's heartbeat.

"What?" he asked, taken by surprise.

"You know exactly what, silly. Death. Do you ever like to imagine it? Think about killing others, or killing yourself?" she continues. It is a bit alarming how chipper her voice sounds on the subject.

"What is making you say shit like that?" he asks.

"You always were so oblivious to everything, even yourself. It's one of the most entertaining things about you. C'mon Leo, I can see it in your eyes. You think about the cold harsh realities of losing of life all the time. It helps you sleep at night. You wish that everything would stop closing in around you, so you think about offing yourself or everyone around you. You're just as much of a twisted motherfucker as I am," she giggles.

He cannot believe the things she is saying.

"No one's gonna die. Drop it, Karai," he responds, attempting to sound stern.

Karai giggles leaning down to kiss his neck. "When will you stop living in denial and just finally accept who you really want to be? I know you baby, you want to be dead almost as much as I do," she purrs.

Once he returns home, he thinks about what she says for the rest of the night.

The next time he visits, he sees Karai a sobbing mess on the floor, as he had been when he first saw her again.

"Karai! What's happened?! It's okay, I'm here now, you're safe!" he says, picking her up.

"The world is SUCH a disgusting fucking hellhole! Everyone wants everything to themselves, that's the point of living! Nothing exists but pain and loss, so much pain and loss, and there's only one thing holding people back from escape. _Fear._ Everyone wishes they could finally break out of here, but there's always too scared to actually do it. Why am I so scared, Leonardo? Why can't I just let myself die!" she exclaims.

Leo feels his cheeks wetting as well, empathy for Karai's feelings.

"I want to die, Leo. I'm not scared anymore. There is so much more than this shitty world and I know I'm not supposed to be here. I can't go on anymore. I'm ready to leave, to go to some paradise where no one can get hurt. No more pain, no more sorrow. There's only one thing keeping me here, and only you can fix it," she rants.

"And what is that? I'll do anything for you Karai. I can't see you fucking hurting anymore!" he goes off. Her words ringing around in his head, circulating around the ashy image of his dead father.

"I need you to come with me."

After Karai's request, Leo had never been so obsessed with the thought of death. He had spoken with each of his brother's on their opinion of the afterlife, or how they felt about death. All of them were confused on the subject, but they decided not to question him as it was normal to wonder these things with so much death around them.

With every visit, he and Karai discussed the paradise that could lay in that next dimension.

"We'll be able to fly. Not a single weight on our bodies," she says.

"Freedom?" such a concept was not an idea Leo could grasp.

"Yes, freedom. There will not be aa sorrow in the world. No more darkness, only light. No more pain for the rest of eternity. Just fresh air, ultimate strength and happiness. And it'll be me and you, together forever," she continues.

Karai's words always stuck in his head, no matter where he went. Every visit, she had brought on another point.

She would bring in newspapers, all stories of people, mainly couples who had died. They would talk about how those people were free, those people were happy. They had read Romeo and Juliet, a story that made them chuckle for how it resembled them.

"Look at all of these people. 140,000 every day. We can be like they are," Karai had whispered into his neck one night.

"Soon, my love. Soon, we will go," Leo whispered in return.

It was after the following days that the younger brothers discovered that something was wrong with Leo.

The news echoed on the television set, reporting a story of a couple who had jumped off a building just down the street.

"That's just…so horrible? Why would anyone ever do that to themselves? It isn't fair, it's just not right!" Mikey exclaimed, obviously upset.

Leo turned from the TV back to his brothers, a smile across his face. "They've returned to home."

"What are you talking about?" Raph had replied.

"They aren't afraid anymore! The reaper has come for them! They've went to paradise! I'm so happy for them," he comments as he returns to his room.

The three brothers stare in the direction Leo went for a while, their mouths hanging open a little bit. They knew their oldest brother had been off for a while, but now he has officially lost his mind.

Karai had told Leo about the Reaper, who helped guide souls that needed for his paradise. The darkness was a good thing, it just meant he wanted you! The Reaper had come for him, and he had never felt so good!

One night, when Leo was out, Raph decided to investigate his oldest brother's room. Something was seriously wrong and he knew he needed to intervene before it was too late. Donnie had explained to him some more about depression, how it can destroy a person's mind with darkness and even kill them. As much as the brother's had a rule of invading privacy, he needed to make sure Leo was safe.

The bedroom looked the same as it always has, nice and neat. There was nothing inside that Raph hasn't seen before. However, there was a stack of papers on the desk that were not there before, and he knew he was obligated to snoop.

He discovered that all of the papers were drawings, and pretty good ones too. When had Leo become an artist? 

The first one was of him and Karai, holding hands at the pier and smiling at each other. Karai? Had she been the girl Leo has been seeing? Karai was back and Leo hadn't even mentioned it at home? Or was he just missing her?

The next drawing was a lot more detailed. It had an extravagant background, details that Raph couldn't even describe. Leo and Karai were depicted flying together, with the words paradise at the bottom. A clock hung from the corner of the saying "eternity".

"Well…that's a bit strange," Raph mumbles, flipping to the next picture.

The following photo shows a dark figure, one that gives Raph the chills. Under the figure Leo had written "The Reaper". It was probably the creepiest image that he had ever seen, and he didn't understand how his once so wholesome older brother could create something like this.

After this, Raph flipped through several printed articles of reported deaths in the area, or suicides worldwide, followed by drawing of all of the people in that same paradise environment as the earlier drawing.

"What the fuck," Raph says to himself as he skims through each storyline.

Finally, he arrives at the final drawing, which has Leo and Karai laying on the floor with knives piercing their stomachs, the same reaper character standing over them.

"That's it!" Raph throws the papers and returns to his own room, slamming Leo's door. That was all he needed to see. His brother was going psychotic, and that pyscho bitch was probably the one putting it into his head. He knew she was bad news from the first day he met her! Even with everything that happened, he never had trusted her.

Raph had made a decision. He wasn't going to allow Leo to go prancing around on his own at night any longer. He needed to save his older brother.

The clock was just past midnight, and Leonardo lay still on his bed, staring at the ceiling fan with a grim smile painted on his face.

Tonight was the night.

Tonight, he and his lover were going home.

He swore he saw him, the reaper himself standing in his doorway.

He was accepted, he was going home!

No more sorrow, no more pain!

Leo sat up from his bed, looking around his room one last time.

"You've been a nice temporary home, I guess," he says, exiting the room.

Leo walks into the hallway and sees he rest of his brothers' rooms. It does break his heart to be leaving them. He loves them, loves them with every inch of his heart, and even with the love of his life the paradise would not be the same without them. He had to say goodbye.

Donnie's room was first.

He entered, seeing him sprawled across the bed, a slight whistle exhaling is open mouth.

"My clever, clever little brother. Always doing so much for our family. You always gave me enough and ALWAYS make me proud, Donatello. I love you," he says. He kisses Donnie on the head before exiting the room.

Next came little Mikey.

Even in his grim state, Leo couldn't help but smile at his sweet baby brother. Mikey smiled in his sleep, holding his teddy bear close to his chest. Leo pets his head lovingly, knowing the motion always calms Mikey.

"My precious baby brother…too pure for this world. When I'm in paradise, I'll make sure nothing happens to you. I will make sure that your escape is swift and painless and that your true love is clear and pure. I'm so sorry to leave you, Michelangelo. You have to keep the others from the darkness. For me, it is too late. You are light, the opposite of me. Please keep it that way. I love you," he says, kissing him on the cheek. Mikey subconsciously smiles and leans into the gesture. Leo smiles one last time before exiting.  
Leo enters Raph's room slowly. He sits on the bedside, taking his brother's hand in his own. "I'm so sorry, little brother. I was the only big brother you had. With Splinter gone, I was supposed to be your rock. I failed. I let the darkness consume me, and now it's time to go home. I know you are strong; you can do this. You have to take care of Donnie and Mikey. You get to be leader now, just like you always wanted to be. You've got to stay strong little brother; I know you can do this. I love you," Leo kisses his temple before hesitantly exiting the room and leaving the lair for the last time. All of the memories, all of his sixteen years.

"Tell April and Casey I love them too," he says to himself, hoping someone could hear him somehow. "I'll see you soon, Daddy."

Raphael wasn't one to have a lot of dreams, or maybe just didn't have any dreams he remembered. However, when he was deep inside his slumber, a familiar voice appeared in his head.

"Raphael, you must get up, my son!"

"Father?" Raphael wondered, seeing Splinter in his dream.

"My child, I cannot stay for long. You must help your brother! Leonardo is in grave danger! I have been trying my best to get in touch with him but my spirit just keeps getting blocked away. There is too much darkness in his mind. You must go to the pier at the beach right now, Raphael! Save your brother!" as Splinter's sentence ended, Raphael instantly snapped awake.

He instantly recalled those disturbing images and articles in Leo's room, his strange behavior.

Raph ran into Leo's room, only to find it empty.

"Damnit Leonardo!" Raph cursed, hurrying to the entrance of the lair and putting on a coat. In the dream, Splinter had said to go to the pier.

He strapped on his mask and loaded his sais into his belt, careful not to wake Donnie or Mikey as he hurried out of the lair.

Leo arrived to the beginning of the pier, seeing his lover standing there with her sleeping gown flowing in the breeze. She steps up and wraps her arms around Leo's shoulders, kissing him deeply.

"It's time, my love. We're going home," she tells him.

Leo nods, taking her hand as the walk down the pier begins. It seems like every step, he wants to turn back and just cuddle with his brothers, he wants to hang out with April and Casey, he wants to go on patrol and go on adventures like he always used to. He wanted to live again.

"Come on baby, you've already been dead for a long time. It's just the fear talking," Karai comforts, as if she was reading his mind.

"I never thought things would end this way. Never thought things would end so dishonorable," Leo says quietly.

"Leonardo Hamato, it is the most honorable thing you've ever experienced. The Reaper has chosen YOU." She replies.

"Besides, we will be together now, for all of eternity. Nothing can hurt us, nothing can take us away. We will be safe," she says.

They reach the edge of the pier, the sharp boulders and roaring ocean waves below them. Rain patters over their bodies, the wind blowing them harshly.

 _Seasons don't fear the Reaper, nor do the sun, the wind or the rain._

"We'll be able to fly," Leo whispers, his grip tightening on Karai's hand.

"We can be like they are," she replies, looking into the black clouds in the horizon.

Raph is out of breath as he finally arrives to beach, but he forces himself to continue on. He notices two figures standing at the edge of the pier, holding hands and smiling to each other, just like in Leo's drawing.

"LEONARDO!" Raph cries out, desperation soaking his voice.

His brother is too lost to hear him.

"Don't be afraid," Leo and Karai whisper to each other, before sharing one last glance and falling over the pier.

Raph screams in horror, running as fast as he can and diving into the ocean. He swims through the violent waves, choking and coughing but determined to save Leo.

Finally, diving under, he finds the body of his brother sinking below. He grabs Leo and pulls him above shore, seeing the giant gash on his head. Leo had landed straight onto a boulder.

Raph swims back to the beach, finally placing Leo on the sand. He catches his breath for a minute and turns back to Leo.

"LEO! C'MON BUDDY, WAKE UP!" Raph cries, shaking Leo's limp body. He attempts CPR, trying for about twenty minutes. Leo doesn't respond. His pulse is vacant.

"NO! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! I NEED YOU! GET THE FUCK UP, LEONARDO! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME, DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" Raph cries, shaking Leo's body. Finally, he falls onto his brother's body and breaks down in agonizing sobs.

"I never loved someone like I love Leonardo."

Raph looks up, seeing Karai sitting in front of him, completely dry and unharmed.

"What the fuck? I saw you jump too!" he says.

"I let go of his hand when we jumped and swung to the bottom of the pier. I may wish I was dead, but I would never do something so dishonorable as killing myself," she laughs.

"What-what are you talking about?" Raph asks, still holding tightly to Leonardo.

"I never loved someone like I loved your older brother. That meant, I had to be extra creative with him. He didn't deserve to be strangled or poisoned or slit in the throat during sex. He was worth so much more. My blood pumps with deception Raphael, I know nothing more. That's why I was just trying to stay away from you all, especially him. I didn't have a choice, I'm so sorry," she says, her face stained with tears.

"You…. YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" Raph screams as he lunges on top of her. He pulls out his sais and plunges them into her stomach, not even hesitating to take her life.

And Karai let him, just as she swore she would.

"I'll be with him forever now, together for eternity…" she gasps as she takes her final death.

Raph falls back, staring at the blood on his hands and his sais. The blood on his chest from Leo's blood injury. The smell of dead bodies in the air, the warm liquid on his flesh.

This couldn't be real, it couldn't.

Raph holds his head in his hands sobbing for hours until he was dry. How could he face his younger brothers and tell them that he had not been able to save Leonardo?

Now, he was starting to understand. Why Leo hated the world so much. It was nothing but cruelty, unfairness, hatred and darkness.

Raph picked himself up, staring at Leonardo's body.

 _Seasons don't fear the reaper, nor the sun, the wind or the rain._

 **A/N: That wraps up my Leorai week drabbles! Over a month later, but they don't call me a procrastinator for nothing. Writing these one shots about my OTP was super fun and I am going to for sure do it again!  
**

**I am new in the TMNT writing community so it would mean a lot if you can leave reviews and recommend me to your friends. I will be writing lots more TMNT work to come, make sure to follow my account for updates!  
**

**All the love and catch you guys again soon! Happy reading!**

 **Sarr x**


End file.
